Patronus Love
by leprekan187
Summary: Albus is asked to tutor Scorpius Malfoy in order to pass his N.E.W.T.s for Defense. slash as/s rated M for language and latter chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Next generation Albus/Scorpius

Albus Scorpius and Rose are in their 5th year and Lily and Hugo are in their third year

Gryffindor: James and Hugo and the rest of the Weasley's

Slytherin: Albus and Lily

Ravenclaw: Rose

Hufflepuff: Scorpius

Chapter one: assignments…

"Fuck me running!" Albus complained as he read and reread his letter from his father. He checked his watch. 8:56 pm.

A chorus of "Sure!" "When?" and "Albus!" met him. Every Sunday, Wednesday, and Friday night they met in the Room for a 'study' session that often turned into just them hanging out and blowing off homework. The group consisted of all of his remaining family members that were at Hogwarts, most of his year from all houses and his family's friends. So roughly just this side of a hundred people, with his family being nearly half that.

He didn't even stop as he made his way out of the Room. He left his family and friends without a second glance as he made his way to the headmistress' office. His father wished to speak to him and would meet him at exactly 9 p.m. Running Albus heard the first strike of the clock. It was nine… joy…

"Hogwarts: A history." Albus said to the gargoyle standing at the entrance. The one _easy _password she had ever done. His aunt Hermione was headmistress and was not one of making _easy_ passwords for anything. Not even pausing for more than a half second as the gargoyle leapt aside he dashed up the flight of stairs and knocked twice before entering the office.

The office still held many trinkets and knickknacks from the previous headmasters and mistresses. But his aunt Hermione had given it a slightly more modern touch to it.

"I just got the letter. Sorry dad." Albus said after gasping for breath.

"Oh… I sent that earlier today, I figured out what was needed... though I thought I sent another one…oh… there it is…" Harry Potter said sheepishly as one of the family owls landed on Albus' shoulder, dropped the letter and took off to go back home. "But since you are here, I'd still like to run the idea by you…"

"Ok…" still confused Albus swayed slightly.

"Sit Al before you fall over…" Hermione said softly as she guided him to a chair. "Honestly Harry…" she muttered darkly in his direction.

"Now you know your sister is turning fourteen at the beginning of the summer…" Albus zoned out. Whenever his father needed any help with decorating he came to him. He only caught three words of the next sentence. "Sex" "condoms" and "homosexual"

"Wait… what?" Albus said confused… his dad _never_ even said those words when wanting something to do with his sister…

"I knew you weren't listening so I made it to where you would. Now that I have your attention…" Harry said with a smile he handed Albus a folder.

Curious he opened it, only to roll his eyes.

"Dad… she's not a kid anymore… and I think she might just murder you if you do a whole _pink_ set up. She has not liked pink in over three years… try green…" Albus said with a smile. Lily Luna Potter was a _Slytherin_ like him. Much to James' dislike she fit in perfectly. She was a force to be reckoned with when angry, upset, excited, or just simply being herself.

"Oh… I hadn't even noticed…" Harry mumbled as he ran a hand over the back of his neck nervously.

"How could you _not_ notice dad? She made mum redo her entire room. There are snakes, spiders, and dragons everywhere." Albus said with a gleeful tone. "makes uncle Ron nearly pass out when he goes in."

His little sister had went Goth, and it was a beautiful sight if he did say so himself. He had always known never to get on her bad side when the girl liked pink and butterflies but give her a pair of steel toed boots and he was running the other way holding his junk.

"You don't say?" his father said shocked.

"Yes… go look at her room when you get home… just be careful. It is booby trapped rather well… I think Hugo still has the scars for when he tried to get in there last summer." Albus said smirking.

"Right… well… I guess I need to let you and your mother go over the party plans then…" Harry muttered as he paced.

"Don't you have a boys night to get ready for?" Hermione asked with a smile when Harry stopped with his foot in mid air in his pacing.

"Fuck! I forgot! Bye guys. Love you son." Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek and Albus' head before disappearing through the flames.

"Now… Albus… I have an assignment for you. I know you are very good with everything you do. You and Rose have been neck to neck in every exam. There are two kids in your year that need help. Rosie is helping the one who needs Charms help. The one I need you to help needs assistance in Defense. He is very shy and quite. He's passed everything written and theory wise but not practical. His parents are willing to pay you, even though I told them that that wouldn't be necessary… it'll be a simple study session. Although I would recommend the Room so that you can have a quite place with everything you need… I would suggest asking the Room for Dumbledore's Army." Hermione said with a smile.

"Who is it?" Albus asked. He loved helping students with Defense.

"Scorpius Malfoy. I believe he is actually in your Defense against Dark Arts class…"

"I don't think he is…"

"He is very shy."

"I'll look tomorrow but I really don't think he is."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two well I'll be damned…

The next morning Albus went through his morning routine as normal but when he went to grab his schoolbooks he paused when he saw his Defense book. Scorpius Malfoy. He never thought twice about the boy… they were graduating next year and he had never even looked at the boy… had no clue what he looked like to be honest. He knew nothing about him other than his name. He didn't even know what bloody house Scorpius was in, but he could guess since Hermione had kept saying he was shy that he was a Hufflepuff. Albus had no issues with Hufflepuffs. They were very friendly and nice. As a rule he had never been intentionally mean to any Hufflepuff, except on Hufflepuff day. But even then he wasn't that mean. In fact he had more than likely stood up for more of his yellow classmates than anyone else.

Sighing he made his way to breakfast alone. He wasn't really a morning person at least not to the degree Rose was. He could function properly and everything he just didn't like other people so early.

Lost in his quite mind he didn't even register that he had knocked into someone before they had already fallen backwards. And even then he only registered that they were blonde, boy, and Hufflepuff.

"Merlin's mistress… I'm dreadfully sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Albus said as he held out a hand for the boy he knocked down.

"It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." The boy said quietly.

Albus _knew_ this kid. He paused for a moment at the sight of the shorter boy's bleached blonde hair.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Scorpius Malfoy… listen I'm really sorry… I should have been paying more attention…"

"It's fine Scorp. Do you actually mind if I eat with you this morning? My aunt wanted me to tutor you and I don't know a bloody thing about you so…"

"Oh! I'm sorry… I should have noticed it was you… I'm just out of sorts this morning…" Scorpius explained in a small voice as he looked at his shoes. "And thank you for tutoring me. I know that you'd rather be hanging out with your friends or whatever it is you do but I really need to pass my N.E.'s"

"No. I like tutoring people with Defense. It's my second best subject. And that's only because I find potions much more… satisfying." Albus said with a smile. "So can I sit with you or are you going to make me sit alone?"

"Oh! You can sit with me… if you want to." Scorpius said shyly the tops of his ears were turning pink he still wouldn't look up.

Aunt Hermione wasn't kidding when she said he was shy.

"Alright! Lead the way Scorp!" Albus said tossing an arm over the shorter boys shoulder in a slight one armed hug kinda thing.

Scorpius was cuter than most of the guys he liked and was simply _adorable_. Albus had been scoping the school for a relationship this year. Not just a _fuck buddy_ as his family so loquaciously liked to put it.

When they reached the Great Hall Albus dropped his arm and opened the door. There was still about an hour before first class so everyone was talking softly and picking at their food.

Scorpius didn't even bother walking down to the rest of the students in his house. He sat at the very end of his table and waited for about a split second for food to appear this far down the table.

Scorpius reached for toast and apple butter.

Albus couldn't contain his smile as he sat and grabbed a perfectly golden piece of toast and _lathered_ the bloody thing in apple butter.

He thought he was the only one who liked apple butter. It had been at least a full year since he had any. And that was by far,_ far_ too bloody long in his opinion.

Albus closed his eyes and moaned deeply in contentment as the smoothly bitter taste slid across his taste buds and down his throat as he ate.

When he was finished he opened his eyes to find Scorpius looking at him. His deep silver eyes that were a Black family trait were near black as they gazed at Albus. Albus saw the raw absolute need behind those metal eyes, need that if not fulfilled would be the slow and painful death of Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius' Adams apple bobbled dangerously for a moment before he ducked his face, which was a delicate shade of pink.

Oopps…

"Sorry… I haven't had apple butter in ages… I'm the only one in my House that eats it and none of my family does so I don't get it very often…" Albus tried to explain.

"Oh…" was all he got as Scorpius finished his toast and downed a goblet of marmalade. The first bell that signaled breakfast was over ringed loudly making Scorpius nearly jump out of his skin.

"What period do you have Defense?" Albus asked after a moment of silence.

"First. Double with Slytherins…" Scorpius said not meeting his eyes still.

"Well I'll be damned… Aunt Mione was right…" Albus muttered softly before grabbing his bag and walked over to the side Scorpius was sitting on. "We have the same class… I never knew…"

"I know… then you have potions then herbology then lunch then you go to divination then double charms and transfiguration… I'm in your herbology class, charms and transfiguration." Scorpius said as he gathered his stuff and started his way to the Defense class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Defense Against the Dark Arts

Albus balked for a moment before hurrying after the blonde.

"Salazar's wrinkly balls… I'm dreadfully sorry… I'm terribly dense sometimes…"

"Sometimes? Pffft… Try all the time Al…" a musical voice said from behind them. "Good morning Scorpius." Rose said with a smile, flashing her perfect white teeth that seemed to gleam.

"Morning." Scorpius said in a rather tiny voice.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"I keep telling you that you don't need to be shy with me Scorpy." Rose said in a sweet voice making Scorpius cringe.

"Please don't call me that."

"Then don't be shy around me. Sheesh I've explained this at least twice a week since second year." Rose said smirking.

"Down Rose…" Albus said smiling.

"Well I've got to run to Charms… see you in Ancient Ruins Scorpy!" Rose said dashing away.

"I didn't know you had the pleasure of being on Roses 'must be friends with' list… dreadfully sorry mate." Albus said as they neared the classroom.

"I figured it ran in the family… most of them do that…" Scorpius said softly. "You are the only one that doesn't do that… well didn't anyway…" he muttered as he tried to sit in the very back of the classroom.

"Well you and I have to get along slightly if I'm going to be tutoring you in Defense. None of my students have failed and I wont let you be the first… now come on…" Albus said dragging Scorpius to front of the classroom where Albus always sat. "We can sit in the back tomorrow…" Albus said in reassurance before making Scorpius sit.

"Oi! Potter! What are you doing sitting with that scum? Sit with us!" a random Slytherin said scathingly as he entered the room.

"I'm sitting with Scorp. Tutoring again." Albus explained when the boy in question sent Scorpius a glare.

"You've never sat with your tutored before… why start now?"

"I want to sit with him."

"Fine…" the boy huffed.

Albus rolled his eyes before sitting next to the blonde.

"You don't have to sit with me… I can sit in the back…" Scorpius said making to get up to retreat to the back of the seats.

"Nonsense. I said I _wanted_ to sit with you. I don't say anything I don't mean… now sit back down silly…" Albus said smiling as he placed a hand on Scorpius' robes near his wrist. They were abnormally soft and Albus liked it so he didn't remove his hand until the lesson began.

Going into full tutor mode he wrote down notes that would help Scorpius be able to cast spells better and easier.

Scorpius however was transfixed. Watching Albus out of the corner of his eye he noticed how Albus would either stick his tongue out to the side or chew on his bottom lip. Scorpius wished nothing less than to soothe the offended lip with his own.

Inside Scorpius was cheering loudly and doing a rather interesting happy dance. Albus _wanted_ to sit by him even when he didn't have to and was even given an out to sit with his friends, but chose to sit with him… Scorpius _Malfoy._

His last name made it to where people distanced themselves from him or teased him relentlessly or simply made his life a living hell.

Mind you he was not ashamed to be a Malfoy but he wished people would just let him live his life.

But Albus Potter wanted to sit with him… he had even eaten breakfast with him.

And Scorpius never thought apple butter of all things could make his skin heat and give him an erection so painful he though he might explode. But then again it was more so the look on Albus' face and the deep moaning he did that made Scorpius' insides feel like they were on fire.

Shaking his head to rid himself of that train of thought before he ended up with a hard on in class. Something told him Albus would demand to know the cause and there was not a single excuse he could use that would not seem either fake or strained.

And Scorpius knew he could not tell Albus the truth… no that was completely out of the question.

Even in his wildest dreams Albus came on to him and admitted that _he_ was the one with the fascination but Scorpius knew better then to hope.

There was no doubt that Albus Potter was completely and totally gay… he had admitted that two years ago when they won the Quidditch House Cup and he kissed one of the senior guys on the team full on the lips. That was the first year Lily Potter had been on the team as seeker.

If Albus hadn't ruined Scorpius, Lily would have done it for him.

She was positively breath taking. Long fiery red hair on tanned skin and with a light blue eyes that were sharp. She was smart and funny and witty.

But she just wasn't Albus Potter.

Speaking of which… Albus was sucking on the end of what looked like a Sugar Quil but was nibbling on it and running his tongue in dizzying circles around the tip.

Scorpius closed his eyes and willed the thought that the sight brought to him and what it would feel like.

"Scorp? Are you okay?" Albus whispered softly touching Scorpius' thigh.

"Fine." Scorpius rasped quietly before opening his eyes.

Albus was still looking at him with concern. Scorpius made himself give him a tiny smile before going back to writing notes.

Once the first half of the class was over the professor charmed the desks into smaller ones and stacked them next to one of the walls.

"Today we will be practicing a Patronus. Oi! AL… care to demonstrate?" Professor Lupin asked with a smile.

Teddy Lupin had been the resident Defense Teacher for about three years. He was the only reason why Scorpius managed to pass. He made sure to give a little extra writing for their year than anyone else's to be able to try and keep it fair.

"Ted… I don't think I should…" Albus said his eyes darting to Scorpius. Scorpius thought it was nice that he didn't want to show off.

"Go on Albus." Scorpius said softly as he touched Albus' arm.

Albus really didn't think he should do the demonstration. Don't get him wrong. He _loved_ his Patronus but he didn't want Scorpius to think he lied about not really knowing who he was.

"Go on Albus…" he heard Scorpius whisper softly before touching his arm.

He sighed deeply before closing his eyes and racking his brain for a happy thought. He wanted the best Patronus he could make with Scorpius watching.

Scorpius…

Albus saw the raw absolute need behind those metal eyes, need that if not fulfilled would be the slow and painful death of Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius' Adams apple bobbled dangerously for a moment before he ducked his face, which was a delicate shade of pink.

Concentrating on the look on Scorpius' face he opened his eyes and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!" there was a flash of bright blue light.

He heard the class gasp when they saw the large extremely bright blue almost white scorpion as it walked over to Scorpius and examined him before it faded away.

"Well done! Ten points to Slytherin Albus…" Teddy boasted. "Now Albus had been able to do that since he got his wand. Patronus was the first of many spells he was taught before he entered Hogwarts. This is why he is more than likely the best in the year and possibly better than most of the older years. Now the concept seems simple. Chose a happy thought, a powerful one. The more powerful and happy the thought the stronger and brighter your Patronus will be. I understand that you will want to use the first time you rode a broom because of the euphoric feeling you get but the memory you chose has to be much more powerful than that." Teddy said pacing the room looking at each of the students. "Now I want you to close your eyes and think of a happy thought, memory. It doesn't have to be a big moment… Harry Potter simply thought of his parents, being able to talk to them to be able to make a powerful enough Patronus to ward away nearly a hundred dementors. So don't think that nothing really powerful has happened in your life… I want you to think of something that makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside… a true _happy_ thought." Teddy said before stopping in front of Albus and whispering. "You may take Scorpius to the Room for the rest of the day, the teachers already know where you are going to be… try to make sure that he can at least produce a wisp…" he added before handing Albus a hall pass incase of Filch.

Albus nodded before grabbing his bag and Scorpius' and touching Scorpius' arm whom jumped at the contact.

"Come on." Albus whispered before making his way silently to the door.

Once in the hallways Albus was suddenly self cautious.

"How long…" Scorpius started.

"Since I was eleven. Before we had ever had the chance to even met each other…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I always thought it was really cool to have a scorpion Patronus. I still do. I'm very proud of it. James has a _crup!_ Made him so mad when I had a scorpion. Lily's got an Acromantula. Rose's is absolutely amazing. It's a Manticore. Hugo's got a bird of some sort. Aunt Hermione is still looking it up trying to find it." Chuckled as they climbed the stairs.

"I hope mine's interesting…" Scorpius said as they reached the seventh floor corridor.

"I bet you will. Your Patronus normally reflects your inner self. Your names not Malfoy for no reason you know?" Albus said smirking at the astonished look on Scorpius' face.

Albus was still smirking after he paced three times and the door opened.

"In you go…" Albus said pushing Scorpius into the room making him nearly trip. "Careful." He added as Scorpius turned slightly pink.


End file.
